Dastardly
by Wistful God
Summary: Set in 100 words per-chapter, this is a story about heroism, war, and famine. With Iron Fist caught in the clutches of Nightmare once again, Spiderman, Nova, White Tiger, and Powerman rush to find something to save him. Little do they know that they've entered a new playground... the Shinigami and Arrancar are at war, and it may only be Spiderman who can change the outcome. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

850 Words

Well, I came up with the idea to be the first to come up with a Spider-man/Bleach crossover. I looked around and I see no, literally no, crossovers for these two fandoms. I decided to be the first.

I'm not talking about Movie Spiderman, or even comic Spiderman. I mean the new Ultimate Spiderman.

This won't just be a normal story either. Each chapter will be exactly 100 words. Each A/N will be exactly 100 words. The summary – 300 - and the prologue on the next chapter at least 100.

Warnings will be placed at the beginning of each chapter.

The format will be as such – [Meaning the longest chapter possible.]

Warnings: Smut, war, Oocness, Hollows, Venom, Spidey-turn-venom, Ichi-turn-venom, Hollow-Ichi, Hollow-Spidey.

. . : : o . 0 . o : : . .

A/N: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean porta tellus nec lacus iaculis hendrerit. Nulla facilisi. Vestibulum porttitor auctor nunc in aliquam. Phasellus augue massa, rutrum ac euismod ut, sagittis in felis. Quisque dignissim leo eget odio sollicitudin ultricies. Suspendisse magna purus, condimentum non sagittis ac, condimentum a eros. Morbi sit amet aliquet ante. Aliquam ac nunc neque, tempus pulvinar tellus. In ut sem elit. Proin ac urna id metus semper rutrum eget eget leo. Maecenas nec orci odio. Mauris auctor euismod lobortis. Phasellus a risus magna, vel faucibus augue. Mauris volutpat venenatis mattis. Sed dapibus tempus tellus, nec.

Summary: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec ut nunc magna, sed convallis dui. Cras in accumsan nisi. Mauris gravida porta metus, at convallis nisi commodo eget. Suspendisse nibh libero, sagittis a tempus et, dignissim sit amet tellus. Nunc nulla augue, porta non ullamcorper vel, congue id magna. Nulla turpis ante, luctus at facilisis at, eleifend non quam. Integer suscipit, ligula sit amet fringilla dignissim, arcu massa porttitor neque, nec dictum massa odio posuere nulla. Ut posuere lacus eget est commodo accumsan. Proin nec turpis eget risus interdum fringilla eu sit amet felis. Sed aliquet imperdiet tristique. Sed ut leo massa, nec placerat nisl. Cras condimentum viverra eros, sed vestibulum lacus sollicitudin id.

Curabitur sit amet nisi nisi, ut vulputate tellus. Maecenas varius rhoncus felis, a vestibulum justo malesuada ac. Aliquam velit ligula, convallis non iaculis elementum, semper quis lectus. Vestibulum at magna et mauris auctor blandit sit amet a ipsum. Praesent feugiat dapibus metus, sed pulvinar nisl tempor at. Etiam accumsan turpis vitae augue bibendum a scelerisque urna ultrices. Duis varius mattis lectus, quis lacinia risus rutrum nec. Cras pretium, mauris nec interdum cursus, orci dolor iaculis nisl, a viverra felis est vitae felis. Donec scelerisque malesuada orci eget hendrerit. Aenean ultricies turpis vel purus ultricies dapibus. Sed consequat elit libero, sed accumsan eros. Cras at erat quis arcu consectetur hendrerit sed non metus. Sed interdum vestibulum commodo. Nam arcu nunc, viverra et scelerisque at, tincidunt in nisi. Donec pulvinar eleifend dolor, quis sollicitudin mauris dignissim eu.

Vestibulum sed metus at metus pellentesque accumsan eget sed nulla. Nam eget leo ac metus pretium auctor. Morbi mollis viverra massa quis lacinia. Vivamus ultricies scelerisque erat a suscipit. Curabitur id nibh urna, nec pharetra metus. Morbi pulvinar massa a nunc dictum mollis. Curabitur quis ligula a urna blandit tempor a.

. . : : o . 0 . o : : . .

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean porta tellus nec lacus iaculis hendrerit. Nulla facilisi. Vestibulum porttitor auctor nunc in aliquam. Phasellus augue massa, rutrum ac euismod ut, sagittis in felis. Quisque dignissim leo eget odio sollicitudin ultricies. Suspendisse magna purus, condimentum non sagittis ac, condimentum a eros. Morbi sit amet aliquet ante. Aliquam ac nunc neque, tempus pulvinar tellus. In ut sem elit. Proin ac urna id metus semper rutrum eget eget leo. Maecenas nec orci odio. Mauris auctor euismod lobortis. Phasellus a risus magna, vel faucibus augue. Mauris volutpat venenatis mattis. Sed dapibus tempus tellus, nec.

. . : : o . 0 . o : : . .

A/N: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean porta tellus nec lacus iaculis hendrerit. Nulla facilisi. Vestibulum porttitor auctor nunc in aliquam. Phasellus augue massa, rutrum ac euismod ut, sagittis in felis. Quisque dignissim leo eget odio sollicitudin ultricies. Suspendisse magna purus, condimentum non sagittis ac, condimentum a eros. Morbi sit amet aliquet ante. Aliquam ac nunc neque, tempus pulvinar tellus. In ut sem elit. Proin ac urna id metus semper rutrum eget eget leo. Maecenas nec orci odio. Mauris auctor euismod lobortis. Phasellus a risus magna, vel faucibus augue. Mauris volutpat venenatis mattis. Sed dapibus tempus tellus, nec.

That is the longest you can ever get.

Art for the story that I or my peers or my readers have done will be posted on my profile page.

If you wish to continue, please do, but do not complain when I veer off into a topic you don't like. It's MY story, MY rules.

**You are not done.**

Pairings:

- PeteIchi  
- RenIchi  
-UraIchi  
-IshiIchi

Yes, it is all *blank*Ichi, but they'll mostly be flings, or onesided. The main one will be PETEICHI.


	2. Prologue Call to Arms

Prologue.

* * *

Peter Parker swung from another steel-like strand of spider-silk. Green-tinged storm clouds rolled above, dampness spread below. With the first bolt of lightning and clap of thunder came the shadows of a-thousand men clad in black. On the other side, men poised for battle, Ivory masks glistening in the sudden rain.

Sensing with both his spider-senses and guts, he moved towards the black-clad men. Behind him, White-Tiger, Powerman and Nova mobilized.

"We're gonna find out," he said. "We're gonna find out what the hell is happening."

Nova, White-Tiger, and Powerman nodded the affirmative.


End file.
